<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>lessons in love by finelineholland</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24045256">lessons in love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/finelineholland/pseuds/finelineholland'>finelineholland</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Family Issues, Fluff, High School, Light Angst, Pining, gini besties!, ricky is a softie, rina rights!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:36:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,611</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24045256</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/finelineholland/pseuds/finelineholland</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Give me 4 weeks. I’ll help you out. Like… a crash course, if you will. 'How to be the perfect boyfriend for Nini Salazar-Roberts': A class taught by yours truly.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ricky Bowen &amp; Gina Porter, Ricky Bowen/Gina Porter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>84</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hi! this was meant to be a cute little one-shot but i got impatient and wanted to post so I'm making it into a multi-part fic instead! this is my first fic on ao3 and i really hope you all like it!</p>
<p>this is for rina nation, i hope i make you all proud:)</p>
<p>special thanks to alex for encouraging me to post this&lt;3</p>
<p>enjoy!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nina Salazar-Roberts was <em> perfect </em>. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>There was no doubt about it. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She had the highest GPA of all of the seniors at East High, she was president of nearly every club, and she was dating Ryder Parks, the Captain of the E.H.S Wildcats Basketball Team. She was the most talented singer in the East High Drama Club, commanding attention from every room she walked into. She owned it, confidence radiating off of her like rays from the Sun, beaming on every single person or thing that it could reach. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Somehow, even though she possessed these talents, she was never cocky, not in the slightest. Nini had one of the purest hearts out there, and was selfless and kind, even though she didn’t have to be. She truly found joy in making others happy, in making others feel accepted and like they belonged.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>That’s what Gina Porter loved about her. They’d been best friends ever since Gina moved to Salt Lake in the 8th grade, her 7th move in what had only been 5 years. There was something about Nini’s kind eyes that reeled her in, and made her feel safer than she’d felt in a long time. Nini was someone that she could trust; Gina had never experienced that emotion before. No matter how many times she fell, she knew that Nini would always be there to catch her. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>And within the past four years of being her best friend… Gina fell a <em> lot </em>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gina didn’t understand how everything Nini touched seemed to turn to gold, yet she, herself, was so flawed. You’d think having a best friend who was the textbook definition of perfection would rub off on you. Yet, Gina couldn’t seem to do anything right. No matter how hard she tried in school, her grades were average, at best. She tried to be involved in the clubs that Nini ran, but often lost interest after two weeks and quit. She’d even tried her hand at dating, hoping that she could attain the picture perfect relationship that Nini had so easily acquired, to no avail.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She’d dated 3 guys since her arrival in Utah, and each one was more shallow than the last. The emotional connection was never there; they didn’t intrigue her or make so many emotions bubble up inside of her until they reached the surface and she couldn’t help but proclaim her love for them. Her relationships felt empty. </p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> She </em>felt empty.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The only thing that seemed to make her feel whole was dance. It was the one constant in her life as she traveled from city to city all of those years. No matter how different her surroundings were, she knew that she could lose herself in the music for hours and it would feel like nothing had changed. When she was dancing, she finally felt free. She wanted to spend her whole life dancing her worries away, secretly hoping that better times would come. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She wished her mother understood this. She didn’t support her daughter’s dreams of wanting to dance in the future, and Gina despised her for it. <em> How dare she have the nerve to tell me what to do with my life when she’s barely even present? Is it really her right to have an opinion when she doesn’t even care enough to come home every night? </em>Gina tried to be understanding when it came to her mother, but it was hard. Why was she never there for her? Sure, work was a priority, but so was she… right? </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She felt like she was basically raising herself, and it certain didn’t help that her passion was seen as a disappointment to the one person whose attention she vied for the most. Seen as a <em> hobby </em>rather than an actual career. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>But screw that. This isn’t about Gina’s mommy issues or the void that was left in her heart due to lack of connection with her significant others. No. This is about Nina Salazar-Roberts. The girl who <em> was </em> perfect. Emphasis on the ‘ <em> was’. </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>It’s been two months since the <em> Parks Incident </em>occurred. That’s what Gina always referred to it as in her head. She never mentioned it aloud, as Nini would literally cringe upon hearing the boy’s name. Everything happened so fast that day; Gina sometimes has trouble believing that it actually happened. She remembers it all so vividly, yet the memory seems slightly clouded by disbelief. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was December 14, 2019: Nini and Ryder’s 3-year anniversary. They’d been the power couple of East High since freshman year, and for some reason, Nini was head-over-heels in love with him (Gina didn’t see his appeal, besides the fact that he was athletic, but Nini claimed that he was not only perfect on paper, but supportive and loving in ways that only she could understand).</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Because it was senior year and Nini didn’t know where their relationship would stand come May, she decided to go all out for 3 years, something even grander than the giant teddy bear that Ryder gifted her in the middle of the lunch room last year. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gina helped her plan it all, from the rose petals scattered in front of his locker to the mushy shrine of the two of them that she’d set up inside of his locker to the group of measly drama club kids who she’d asked to sing backup in her acapella serenade of the song “Lover” by Taylor Swift. Gina thought it was all a bit too much, but Nini claimed that he was worth it and that he would probably have something equally as surprising planned for her. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She wasn’t wrong. He definitely did something surprising.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nini was bubbling with excitement as a large crowd gathered around her flashy display of affection before 1st period, awaiting Ryder’s arrival. No one expected him to walk into the school with the new blonde exchange student hanging off of his arm. What was her name? Tiffany? Tracy? Gina doesn’t bother to remember. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She wasn’t focused on the words that were coming out of Ryder’s mouth as he explained that he had fallen for someone else. The excuses and empty apologies that he gave Nini, probably followed by that classic line: <em> I hope we can still be friends. </em>The only thing she was focused on was her best friend, who appeared more and more broken by the second. The light that consistently emanated from her was suddenly put out as her face paled and tears began to pool up in her eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>That light never reignited. It’s February now, and Nini hasn’t been herself. Her grades have been slipping, she rarely shows up to her club meetings anymore, and she quit drama club, much to Miss Jenn’s demise. She barely even smiled that warm smile that could make anyone feel like everything was right in the world. Gina didn’t understand how a teenage boy could completely change a person, a person who has spent their entire life being so consistent and content with who they are. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>This time, Nini was falling, and Gina wasn’t sure if she knew how to catch her. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Until she saw <em> him. </em> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>That dorky kid who had been crushing on Nini since Gina moved to Salt Lake. God, he made it so obvious. He always looked at Nini from across the room like she was the most important person there, like he would kill to give her the world and so much more. Like she was his sunshine, his moonlight, every single star in his galaxy. Gina swears that if the heart-eyes emoji was a person, it would be him. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>But he was silent. The look never went away, but he never acted on it either. Gina couldn’t imagine pining from afar for such a long time; that has to tug on the heartstrings a bit. Wanting someone so badly and knowing that their heart belongs to another. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>But now? Nini’s heart belonged to no one. It was broken, scattered into millions of tiny pieces, and she couldn’t seem to put them back together by herself. She needed someone who could be there for her, someone that could love and appreciate her in a way that Gina and her moms couldn’t. <em> Someone who would give her the world.  </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>She needed <em> him. </em>And Gina was going to give her that. Whatever it takes to get her best friend back. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He was sitting in the library, his head buried in a textbook. As Gina moved closer, she realized that his phone was inside of the book, and he was actually watching skateboard videos on Youtube. <em> So maybe he’s not an intellectual, but neither was Ryder.  </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>She pulled out the chair next to him and sat down, analyzing him slightly. He was <em> cute, </em> in a dorky, skater kind of way. His auburn curls were messy and scattered upon his head, and his jaw was clenched as he focused intently on the video in front of him. He hadn’t even noticed that Gina sat down, until she cleared her throat loudly to get his attention. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He jumped slightly, obviously taken aback by her presence. His golden brown eyes widened, as he snatched his single earphone out of his ear and stared at her. He looked like a deer caught in headlights. Gina bit her lip to hold in her laugh, amused by how frazzled he suddenly appeared. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Calm down, kid. I don’t bite.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She sent a tight-lipped smile in his direction, hoping that it would calm down the evidently nervous boy. He sent one back, pulling his eyes away from her. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, y- yeah, I know. I’m sorry, you just, you surprised me, is all.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He sat up slightly, running his hand through his hair before both of his hands settled in his lap. He looked down at them, suddenly very interested in fiddling with his fingernails. <em> So he’s shy. Noted.  </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So… what’s your name?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ricky,” he said nervously, still playing with his fingernails. Gina noticed a small pink tint on his cheeks, and was almost pleased by the fact that her presence was enough to fluster the boy in front of her. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Nice to meet you, Ricky. I’m Gi-”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Gina. I- I know who you are.” Huh. Did she have a bit of a reputation that she wasn’t aware of? Maybe that’s a part of the perks of being best friends with the <em> previous </em>most popular girl in school. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Right. So, I’m just gonna cut to the chase. This might seem a bit forward, but being forward is kind of my thing. Maybe you already knew that since apparently you <em>know who I am,</em>” she made quotation marks with her fingers, resisting the urge to roll her eyes at his statement. She didn’t appreciate people making assumptions about who she was. Hell, she barely knew who she was, how could anyone else? “Tell me, do you have a girlfriend, Ricky?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His fingers froze, head snapping up in surprise.  If Gina thought his eyes were wide before, she was wrong. They looked like they were about to pop as he looked up at her, increasingly filling with panic. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Dude, dude! Chill! I didn’t mean to freak you out. It’s just a simple question. A yes or no answer will suffice.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, I- No, but- why are you asking me this?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He sighed as he stumbled over his words, obviously off put by her question. Perhaps it was a bit invasive coming from a stranger, but she was a girl on a mission. It was finally her turn to be there for Nini and return the favor for all of the times she had been there for her. He was the answer. He had to be. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That’s perfect! And you like Nini, right?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What?! N- no, I don’t like Ni- that’s ridiculous, I mean, why would I-” His cheeks took on an even brighter color as he struggled to come up with something convincing to say. His denial was almost admirable, adorable, even. She placed a hand on his shoulder, cutting him off as he continued to ramble. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s okay. I may not have known your name, but I’ve seen you around. And I’ve seen the way you look at her. There’s no point in denying it.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She hoped that her tone was comforting. She kind of felt bad for him, in a way. He seemed painfully shy, which explains why he never even tried to talk to Nini. He could barely speak to Gina without stumbling over his words, she can’t imagine how nervous he would get trying to talk to the girl of his dreams. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I want to help you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Help me? Help me what?” He looked genuinely puzzled, as he cocked his head slightly to the side.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Help you get the girl.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He scoffed quietly, gathering his things off of the table. He pushed his chair from under it, and looked in her direction. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Help me <em> get the girl </em> ? Nini? Look, I- I’m not sure why you want me to… <em> get </em> Nini, but it’s a fat chance. She’d never go for a guy like me.” He stood up and began to walk away, but Gina was not going to give up without putting up a fight. She quickly walked after him, matching his pace as he headed towards the entrance of the library.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Come on, Ricky, just hear me out,” she pleaded, walking on his right as he looked forward, avoiding eye contact. “I don't know how closely you look after Nini, but if you’ve seen her at all recently, you know that she’s changed since the breakup. It broke her heart, and Nini deserves to be with a good guy for once, okay? That guy could be you!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“She dated Ryder Parks. I’m an absolute nobody compared to him. And how do you know that I’m a <em>good guy?</em>” He stopped walking and turned to face her, his eyes meeting hers for the first time since their conversation had started. </p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> Wow. </em> His eyes were stunning as <em> hell. </em>They were a honey brown shade with flecks of gold shining in them. They looked like they were actually sparkling, and Gina found herself getting lost in them. Her breath hitched in her throat as she gulped, shaking her head slightly to clear these thoughts from her mind. She realized that she and Ricky had stopped right in front of the library entrance, so she grabbed his arm and pulled him over to the side of the doors. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I just- I have a gut feeling. Look… I know it sounds crazy, trust me. But I have a really good feeling about this. Nini is my best friend, I wouldn’t be bothering with this if I didn’t think it would end well, for the both of you. Besides, what’s the worst that can happen?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“She rejects me and I embarrass myself? She calls me a loser and laughs in my face?” Or maybe, she will-”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ricky,” Gina interrupts, laughter lacing her voice due to his incessant rambling, “you’ve known Nini for years. You know exactly what kind of person she is, and you know she would never do any of that.” Gina didn’t know if that was 100% true; Nini was different nowadays. But she needed to take a chance for her best friend’s sake, and convincing Ricky was the first step. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“But I- I don’t even know the first thing about t- talking to girls. I’d make a fool out of myself.” He looked down at his feet, and Gina hated that she missed looking into his dazzling eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re talking to me right now, and I don’t think you’re a fool!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That’s… that’s different. I- I’ve never even been on a date before, how do you expect me to-”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I know I’m not Nini, but I am her best friend. I have been for 4 years. I know everything about her, and I know that she’d like you. Just give me a chance. Please.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His eyes met her pleading eyes once more and Gina noticed a slight release of tension in his shoulders. She smiled at him encouragingly, tilting her head to the side in a teasing manner.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Give me 4 weeks. I’ll help you out. Like… a crash course, if you will. <em> How to be the perfect boyfriend for Nini Salazar-Roberts: </em>A class taught by yours truly.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He laughed a bit, a small smile gracing his features. “You’re sure about this?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“100%. I feel like you two could be really good for each other. So… are you in?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She grinned as he nodded, feeling a sudden rush of excitement. She would finally be able to do something to support Nini after all of these years. She could catch her for once and be a good best friend, one that was deserving of having someone like Nini by their side. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Perfect! Now follow me, we’ve got work to do. May as well get started now.” She pushed past him, walking towards the library’s double doors. He followed behind her, but quickly rushed past to open the door for her. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, wow, who knew skater boy could be such a gentleman?” A small laugh escaped her lips and she smiled when she heard that he was laughing too. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So, where exactly are we going? I’m supposed to meet up with my friend, Red, in a couple of minutes… when the last bell rings. I was just waiting in the library to pass the time. I think we are going to the skatepark.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Works for me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Works for- you’re going to come with us?” He stared at her, confusion taking over his features. Gina hummed as she nodded, a mischievous glint in her eye. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yep. Today is your first day of class, Ricky… what’s your last name?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Bowen.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Right. Today is your first day of class, Ricky Bowen. Lesson #1, <em> Flirting. </em>” She winked at him and his cheeks flushed red. He audibly gulped, opening his mouth and closing it a couple of times, seemingly at a loss for words. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What?” he finally squeaked out, hugging his textbook closer to his chest. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Aw. You’re kinda cute when you’re speechless.” Gina placed her hand on his shoulder and batted her eyelashes fondly. She nearly snorted, laughing when she noticed how that simple action made his cheeks burn even hotter. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Meet you at the skatepark, Bowen.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You were right, you really don’t know how to talk to girls.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gina had been at the skatepark with Ricky for the past hour, and she felt like they weren’t making any progress. As they sat on the stairs, she attempted to flirt with him, to no avail. He was a bumbling, stuttering mess, and his face was so red, she thought he might explode. Ricky groaned, placing his head in his hands. His feet moved back and forth on his skateboard two steps below them. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I can’t do this. I am physically incapable of doing this.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ricky, come on! You can’t give up! It’s not that hard, I promise. Just treat it as if it’s a normal conversation, but throw in a few sly compliments and flash that charming smile!” Gina placed an encouraging hand on his knee, but removed it when she noticed his subtle flinch. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s not that easy! I try to think of things to say, but then I start overanalyzing what you just said and then I realize how close we are sitting and how you always place your hand on my knee or my shoulder and then you do that little thing where you draw circles with your finger and I get super nervous, for some reason? And then I think <em> Okay, Ricky, don’t think about any of that, just focus on her eyes and compliment them, </em> but then I look up and you’re looking at me like <em> that </em>and-”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Like what?” Gina interrupted his fast-paced rant, puzzled by his statement. She wasn’t looking at him in any specific way, at least not on purpose. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Like you actually believe all the things that you’re saying… I’m not very good at taking compliments, in case you couldn’t tell.” He ran his hand through his hair, an action that Gina learned was a sign of his nervousness (He’d done it about 17 times in the last hour, not that she’d been counting).</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I do believe all of the things I’m saying,” she shrugged, sending him a smile, “That’s another thing that’s important when you’re flirting: don’t lie. If you don’t like her outfit, don’t say you like her outfit. You’re trying to be her boyfriend, not her personal simp. Don’t be an ass-kisser. If it isn’t true, I don’t want to hear it.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The confusion painted on Ricky’s face was enough to make Gina think she was speaking in a language that he didn’t understand. It was almost laughable. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You meant <em> all </em> of those things?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So the thing about me having <em> nice hair </em>?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That was mostly true. It could use a little bit of work, but I’m not against it. The <em> bedhead </em> look kind of works for you.” She reached out to lightly pick up a curl that had fallen onto his forehead and place it on top of his head. She let out a breathy laugh when she saw his wide-eyed reaction.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Uh, w- what about the thing about me having p- <em> pretty eyes </em>?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, that one is definitely true, those things are insane,” she pointed two fingers in the direction of his eyes before continuing, “This might sound weird, but you truly have the prettiest eyes that I have ever seen. You might not even have to flirt; one look at those babies, and Nini will probably fall in love.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ricky flushed red as he looked towards his feet, closing his eyes tightly as he drummed his fingers on his thigh. Gina covered his hand with hers in an attempt to ease his nervousness, not at all expecting to hear the next few rushed words that came out of his mouth.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“They’re nowhere near as pretty as yours.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gina nearly choked, completely taken off guard by his statement. She moved her hand to his chin, turning his face towards her. His eyes opened in surprise, fear painted all over his features. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That… that was <em> perfect. </em>Oh my gosh! We’ve been here for over an hour and this is the first time you’ve said something like that? Damn, who knew Ricky Bowen had a little bit of game?” Gina laughed, feeling a sense of pride in her student, who finally seemed to be making some progress. (She also felt a weird sensation in the pit of her stomach following his comment, but she chose to ignore that.)</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She let go of his chin, angling her body to directly face his. “Say something else! Hurry, before you lose it again.” She couldn’t contain her smile, and was happy to see that he was smiling back. <br/><br/>“Okay, okay! I, uh, I really like… your teeth!” Gina blinked, hoping that she heard him wrong and didn’t just dedicate four weeks of her life to helping a complete dumbass. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“My teeth?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Uh, yeah? They’re like, super straight and really white! Did you have braces or somethin-”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I am <em> not </em> having this conversation with you. That was <em> awful. </em> Like, really bad. You like my <em> smile, </em> Ricky. Not my teeth. <em> My smile. </em> It makes you sound like someone who is interested in me, rather than my <em> dentist.”  </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ricky glanced down bashfully, biting his bottom lip. “Can I try again?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gina nodded, sending a soft smile in his direction. She really did admire him for stepping out of his comfort zone and trying something new. Maybe one day, she’d tell Nini the story of how he did all of this just so that he could be with her. Gina hoped that someone would do something like that for her one day. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ricky took a deep breath before looking up at her. There was a softness in his gorgeous eyes that wasn’t there previously, and Gina would be lying if she said it didn’t give her chills. He placed a shaky hand on her knee as he tilted his head slightly, flashing a sickeningly charming smile. Gina felt her heartbeat begin to speed up as she tried to fight the heat that was rising to her cheeks. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Your smile? It’s beautiful, Gina. I hope I get to see it more often,” She tried to bite back her smile but failed, breaking into a grin so wide that her cheeks hurt. She could feel the blush on her cheeks, and noticed that he was sporting a matching one. He laughed slightly, before running his hand through his hair for the 18th time. “Better?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So, so, so much better. A lot less… <em> orthodontist-esque. </em> Maybe there’s some hope for you after all, Ricky Bowen.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ricky smiled, before reaching down to grab his skateboard. He stood, and Gina followed. </p>
<p><br/>“And I didn’t even have to lie! I guess I just have to… get out of my head? Stop overthinking? Something like that. Thanks for your help today, Gina, I definitely need it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em> Definitely. </em>”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Is it okay if we end our lesson here? Red has been staring at us ever since you got here, and he’s probably convinced you’re my… you know…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gina giggled (<em> an actual giggle? Wtf?) </em> . “You can say the word <em> girlfriend </em>, Ricky. By the time I’m done with you, you’ll actually have one.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hehe, yeah. Cool. I’ll see you around, Gina.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“See you around, my favorite student.” She smiled as she turned to head up the stairs. She glanced back to see him talking to Red, and his blush was evident from tens of feet away. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>As she headed towards her car, she couldn’t help but think about the comment he’d made moments earlier. <em> And I didn’t even have to lie. </em>He actually liked her smile. He thought it was beautiful. He wanted to see it more often. Gina didn’t know why the thought filled her body with warmth, but it had been a while since she was on the receiving end of someone’s compliments.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He’d made her feel like she was worth something, which is so idiotic. She doesn’t need a teenage boy with angelic eyes to tell her what she’s worth. She should be able to do that for herself. But his words… they made her feel like maybe that feeling of emptiness she’d held for so long wasn’t as empty as she thought. It’s stupid how much this random boy’s compliment could affect her, but the genuine look in his eye… </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nini is really going to like this one. Gina is sure of it. </p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Three Days Later…  </em>
</p>
<p>(Gina: Bold; Ricky: Italics)</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> hello? </em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>…</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>hi?</b>
</p>
<p>
  <em> sorry if this is weird, big red already followed u on twitter and he gave me your user and said i should dm u… he’s weirdly supportive of this whole… plan:/ </em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>it’s fine, lol, what’s up?</b>
</p>
<p>
  <em> i was wondering when we were gonna meet for our next… class? idk, it’s so weird calling it that- </em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>someone’s eager, huh? do u miss me, bowen? ;)</b>
</p>
<p>
  <em> always ;) </em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>OH?</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>OHH?</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>HELPSKDJK</b>
</p>
<p>
  <em> i’m SO, SO sorry oh my god i knew i shouldn’t have said that </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> that was really bad, wasn’t it? </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> i’ve been trying to practice but it’s kind of hard when red won’t stop laughing at me… it’s also weird over text like it should be easier but i can’t read ur facial expressions so i don’t know what ur thinking- </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> gina? </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> WAS IT THAT BAD? </em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>sorry i was too busy LAUGHING MY ASS OFF</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>KJKSKJKSJSK</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>that wasn’t half bad, bowen, you caught my vibe and threw it right back! consider it a win!</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>also... you’ve been practicing flirting with big red? what does he know about what girls like in a guy, i-</b>
</p>
<p>
  <em> absolutely NOTHING… but he knows what he likes in a guy, and apparently he is “too good for me” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>period! i like him more than u already:)</b>
</p>
<p>
  <em> :( </em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>i’m kidding! ur my best boy, bowie &lt;3</b>
</p>
<p>
  <em> bowie? </em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>yeah, nini’s a sucker for nicknames, now get into character and flirt back, dork</b>
</p>
<p>
  <em> dork is very hurtful, you’ve known me all of 4 days! i’m… cool! </em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>u literally complimented my teeth the other day. my teeth. dork.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>now come on, i don’t have all day to fake flirt with a sk8r boy.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <em> she said, “see you later, boy” :)) </em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>i am literally going to block you.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <em> OK OK SORRY </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> and ur my best girl… dollface :) </em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>absolutely not.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <em>??</em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>u r not calling me or any other girl “dollface”... LIKE EVER. if u can’t think of anything creative, just go with a variation of her name.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <em> fine </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>i miss u, gi :)</em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>and what exactly do u miss about me, hm?</b>
</p>
<p>
  <em> ur laugh, ur smile, ur presence in general… </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> shall i go on? </em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>please do :)</b>
</p>
<p>
  <em> fishing for compliments today, huh? </em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>is that a bad thing, bowie?</b>
</p>
<p>
  <em> not at all, u deserve them :) </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> … </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> gina? </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> how am i doing? </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> gi? </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> is this practicing what it feels like to be left on ‘read’? </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> i don’t like it :( </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> well, um, let me know when we can have our next… class session… thingy </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> i’m free on saturday if that’s cool with you…  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> bye, gina! </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gina finally looked up from her phone screen that she had been buried in throughout her conversation with Ricky. She was fighting to ignore the butterflies that were rising in her stomach and the heat that threatened to form on her cheeks.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She wanted to deny the effect that his messages had on her, but she couldn’t. She was filled with that same warmth that flooded her senses as she left the skatepark three days prior. There was something about the innocence of it all, the fact that he could make her feel special without even trying (or maybe he was trying too hard, but it never came off as pushy or rude). </p>
<p> </p>
<p>It felt different from when she’d talk to other guys. Maybe it was because his intentions were pure. Maybe it’s because Gina knew he had another girl in mind. Or maybe it’s because <em> he </em>was different from other guys. She could tell from the moment she laid eyes on him, and the way his cheesy words made her feel only proved her point. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He deserved to be with someone like Nini and Nini deserved to be with someone like him. And Gina certainly was not going to let a flirting lesson and a few butterflies get in the way of that. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>hey, sorry, i got busy lol</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>ur doing great, dork :)</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>saturday works, meet me at that park across the street from ehs</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>it’s time for lesson 2 ;)</b>
</p>
<p>
  <em> which is… </em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>contact!</b>
</p>
<p>
  <em> contact? </em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>yea… nini’s big on “physical intimacy”. she says it “builds strength in a relationship while also deepening ur emotional connection”</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>she’s a sap in case u haven’t noticed :)</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>she loves hand holding, hugs, cuddling, all that jazz</b>
</p>
<p>
  <em> why do i need to be taught how to hold someone’s hand? isn’t that kind of… self explanatory? </em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>u tell me. ur hanging out with neens for the first time. she keeps subtly brushing her fingers against urs as ur walking side by side. what do u do?</b>
</p>
<p>
  <em> i hold her hand... </em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>are you interlocking ur fingers, simply grasping her hand, or locking pinkies? </b>
</p>
<p>
  <em> does it really matter? </em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>to me? no. i’ve never really been a hand holder, it’s… weird :/</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>but to nini, the little things mean EVERYTHING </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>interlocking ur fingers is passionate, it symbolizes a strong connection between two people. if it’s ur first time hanging out, it’s too soon! u may freak her out</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>a simple grasp is ok but it’s kind of lame… she says it’s how her gma holds her hand. it’s loving and affectionate, but not passionate</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>locking pinkies? she LOVES that. it shows that u two have a connection, but also respect each other’s boundaries and prioritize independence</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>any more doubts?</b>
</p>
<p>
  <em> … </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> that’s.. a lot  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> wow </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> um </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> i’ll see u saturday.  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>:)</b>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>finally an update! hope you enjoy ricky's awkwardness in this chapter, poor baby needs all the help he can get! thank you for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gina Porter <em> does not </em> and <em> will </em> not hold anyone’s hand. While the gesture may seem endearing to most, it made her want to <em> squirm </em>. It’s uncomfortable, restricting, and the other person’s palms get all sweaty and gross. She always teased Nini for her obsession with the act. Why interlock fingers with some guy when they could be resting comfortably in the pockets of your jacket?</p><p> </p><p>So of course, she’s confused as hell when Ricky Bowen awkwardly interlocks their fingers and she <em> liked </em> it. A lot. Overwhelmingly so. </p><p> </p><p>His palm was so soft against hers, and she could feel the scar on his thumb that he probably got from a skateboarding incident. He tightened and loosened his grip as they conversed, and the fluctuating pressure was extremely comforting as they walked towards her neighborhood. </p><p> </p><p>Yes. She was taking this perfect <em> stranger </em> with his gorgeous puppy dog eyes and his stupid, genuine compliments to her <em> house. </em>Five days is long enough to determine that someone isn’t an axe murderer, right? He seemed harmless enough…</p><p> </p><p>He’d met her at their local cafe about 15 minutes ago, where she’d greeted him with a hug. She slipped her arms around his neck, pulling him close as he stiffened completely. This close, she could smell the cologne radiating off of him; it was warm, like Christmas in February. Little hints of vanilla and spice on the boy who was everything nice. </p><p> </p><p>God, he’s so socially awkward. She was hugging him and he just… stood there. Didn’t move a muscle. It was like hugging a statue. </p><p> </p><p>“Ricky?”</p><p> </p><p>“Hm?” he hummed, still frozen in place. At least he was breathing. </p><p> </p><p>“Lesson 2. Part 1. <em>Hugging. </em>Usually, when someone hugs you, especially when that someone is a female who is showing interest… you hug them back.”</p><p> </p><p>“Mhm.”</p><p> </p><p>“...Are you going to hug me back?”</p><p> </p><p>“Mhm.”</p><p> </p><p>No movement. This is how she chose to spend her Saturday. With this lost cause of a boy. An unromantic nightmare. <em> This is for Nini, </em> she reminded herself, <em> Helping him means helping her. </em></p><p> </p><p>She backed away slowly before moving her arms to his forearms. She maintained eye contact with him as she guided his arms around her waist, ignoring the slight buzz that flowed through her body at the feeling of his hands on the small of her back. (That had nothing to do with him. It’s just been a while since she’s hugged someone who wasn’t Nini or occasionally her emotionally distant mother. That’s all it was. Nothing more.)</p><p> </p><p>She wrapped her arms around his neck once more, tugging him a little closer before continuing. </p><p> </p><p>“This is a hug. You’re familiar with the concept, right?” Her voice was laced with humour and it must have calmed him down a bit, because he laughed breathily before tightening his grip around her. Gina prayed that he didn’t feel the way her breath hitched in her throat when he did that. </p><p> </p><p>“Yes, I’m familiar. I just- I was caught off guard, is all,” he cleared his throat before continuing, “I don’t get hugs from pretty girls that often.”</p><p> </p><p>Could he <em> not </em> say things like that while he smelt like a damn gingerbread man and had his arms wrapped around her that tightly? It made her heart pound in a way that she did <em> not </em>appreciate. Thank you, management. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh, wow. Pretty bold comment from a guy who let a hug turn him to stone. For a second, I thought I was some twisted version of Medusa.”</p><p> </p><p>“Nah. Um, you’re- uh- you’re not that scary.”</p><p> </p><p>She released him from the hug, slightly saddened by the loss of contact, before raising her eyebrow at him. </p><p> </p><p>“Aren’t I?” </p><p> </p><p>Wide eyes. Audible gulp. Pink cheeks and ears. She liked having that effect on him. </p><p> </p><p>When they’d finally arrived at her house, it was… weird. They sat nearly a foot apart in silence on the couch in her living room, staring at the black tv screen in front of them. She wasn’t going to lie, it felt <em> strange </em> having this random boy in her home. He could see her baby pictures framed across the room, her jazz shoes scattered by the stairs. It was very <em> personal.  </em></p><p> </p><p>“You don’t talk much, do you, Bowen?”</p><p> </p><p>His head shot in her direction, an apologetic look spreading across his features. </p><p> </p><p>“Sorry, I- uh- I don’t really know what to say… You have a lovely home?” he smiled sheepishly, and Gina couldn’t help but return it. </p><p> </p><p>“You’re extremely awkward. You’re <em> very </em> lucky that it comes off as adorable. In a dorky, <em> has a lingering Harry Potter phase </em> kind of way. Nini will love that, she was a <em> huge </em>fan when we were younger. You could be the Ron to her Hermoine!” Gina watched as he scoffed, his cheeks heating up slightly. </p><p> </p><p>“I do not have a <em> lingering Harry Potter phase. </em>I was much more into Percy Jackson as a kid.”</p><p> </p><p>“No way, really? Me too!”</p><p> </p><p>“Seriously? I never would’ve never pegged you as a PJO kind of girl.” Ricky’s expression was one of awe, and Gina found herself shrinking a bit under his gaze. She almost missed when he was too afraid of her to make eye contact. </p><p> </p><p>“Let’s just say, there’s more to Gina Porter than meets the eye. When I first moved here, I was <em> slightly </em> convinced that I was a daughter of Athena. It’s why I always sat in the back of the classroom; I was positive that our teacher was a minotaur.”</p><p> </p><p>Ricky chuckled heartily and Gina couldn’t help but laugh along. </p><p> </p><p>“You thought Mr. Gregor was a minotaur? You’re kidding!”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m serious! He was abnormally hairy and he always looked like he was ready to <em> charge </em>at someone! And I was 13! I’ve done a lot of growing up since then. I don’t believe in silly stuff like that anymore.” She felt her cheeks burning up as he laughed. </p><p> </p><p>“It’s okay. I- I slept in Apollo pajamas until I was 12. God, I can't believe I just said that out loud.” </p><p> </p><p>“Apollo? You are <em> not </em> a son of Apollo. You’d be <em> ass </em>at archery. Probably poke your own eye out or something!”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey! That’s not- actually… yeah, that’s fair. <em> But </em>I do love music.”</p><p> </p><p>“Really? Do you play any instruments?”</p><p> </p><p>“I dabble in guitar… and I write from time to time.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s so cool! I’ve always wanted to learn how to play music.”</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe I could- ya know- teach you? If you wanted. To repay you for all this? I’m no expert, but-”</p><p> </p><p>“That sounds great, Ricky.”</p><p> </p><p>They held each other’s gazes for a moment, soft smiles resting on each of their faces. Suddenly, things didn’t feel so awkward anymore. The two continued talking about random topics and Gina found herself growing more and more fond of the boy beside her as she got to know him. Unknowingly, they slowly shifted closer together as they spoke excitedly, their laughter filling the silence. When she noticed that his thigh was now nearly pressed against hers, Gina remembered why she’d brought him here in the first place. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Lesson #2: Contact. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“So, what's your guilty pleasure…”</p><p> </p><p>Ricky’s words trailed off as Gina hesitantly leaned her body into his side, their shoulders pressed against each other. Warmth radiated off of him. She was not blushing. Not at all. </p><p> </p><p>“My guilty pleasure? What do you mean by that?” She stared straight ahead as she spoke, not daring to look him in the eye. Why did he make her so nervous sometimes? She was the one helping <em> him. </em>He should be the one who’s afraid, not her. </p><p> </p><p>“Uh- um- I- um- I’m not sure what’s happening right now.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m your teacher, remember? Lesson #2? Consider this a pop quiz.” She hoped he didn’t hear the bit of shakiness in her tone, the shakiness she attempted to mask with her usual confident demeanor. </p><p> </p><p>“Um. Okay.” Gina felt herself being jostled as he adjusted next to her. She stiffened as he lifted his arm, placing it gently around her shoulders. He seemed to notice this. </p><p> </p><p>“Is this okay? I- Is this wrong? You just got like, really... <em> still. </em> Are <em> you </em>okay? Should I move? I’m gonna move, I’m sorry-”</p><p> </p><p>“N- no. You’re fine. Sorry, I was just… thinking about... something. My bad.”</p><p> </p><p>She leaned into him further, resting her head on his shoulder as silence overtook them once again. She resisted the urge to completely melt into him. His sweatshirt was so soft under her cheek, and the scent of his fabric softener mixed with his cologne was driving her <em> insane. </em>God, she felt like she was incapacitated. Then, she involuntarily did the stupidest thing she could’ve done in that moment. </p><p> </p><p>She looked up. And she met his eyes. Those <em> damn </em> eyes. Looking at her like <em> that. </em> There was so much behind his expression that Gina couldn’t place (read: <em> refused to place </em>), and it made her stomach tangle in more knots than her earphones when she left them in her pocket for too long. He’s looking at her with so much care behind his gaze, like she’s the first flower that bloomed after a long winter, the first ray of sunshine after an endless storm.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> He was looking at her the way he looked at Nini. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“WE SHOULD WATCH A MOVIE.” That came out way louder and higher pitched than she’d expected. She was panicking. <em> He’s only looking at you like that because you’re helping him. He’s imagining someone else, just like you told him to. He’s imagining Nini. You’re doing this for Nini. </em>The thoughts flew through her head at top speed as she moved out of his arms, standing up and grabbing the remote.</p><p> </p><p>He was evidently confused by her strange outburst, but thankfully, he didn’t mention it. “Okay,” he began, “what do you have in mind?”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Anything. Literally anything to get her mind off of him and his stupid eyes and his stupid warmth and his stupid Christmas cookie cologne.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>She was still standing as she flicked through channels, hoping that the short time away from him would be enough to clear her head. She saw a familiar title on one of the channels and clicked on it, sighing as a familiar tune filled her ears. It’s her favorite comfort movie: <em> Beauty and the Beast.  </em></p><p> </p><p>She <em> definitely </em> needed to be comforted after whatever the <em> hell </em> that little episode was. </p><p> </p><p>She took a deep breath, setting the remote down on the coffee table before flopping back onto the couch. She’d purposely put a few inches between the two of them, which he didn’t hesitate to close, pulling her back in to resume resting on his shoulder. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> And the student surpasses the master.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>They fell into a somewhat peaceful silence and as much as she hated to admit it, she could get used to this. It’s comfortable in a way that she can’t quite describe. It felt familiar even though it was anything but. They watched the movie for about 15 minutes before Ricky cleared his throat. </p><p> </p><p>“Why <em> Beauty and the Beast </em>?”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s one of my favorite movies.” she didn’t take her eyes off the screen, trying to ignore the way her skin burned as Ricky absentmindedly ran his fingers from her shoulder to her elbow and back again. </p><p> </p><p>“Why?”</p><p> </p><p>“Why is it my favorite?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p> </p><p>“I like Belle. I think she’s strong and intelligent, and I like that that’s the focus of the movie instead of her being a damsel in distress. Not every woman needs a man to come save her, ya know?”</p><p> </p><p>“I get that. Kind of reminds me of you, in a way.”</p><p> </p><p>“Is that so?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. You’re just as strong and intelligent as she is, probably even more so. You’re selfless and you’ve got more guts than I’ll ever have. You were obsessed with Percy Jackson so you must’ve been a book nerd at some point or another. And you’re spending your time fixing up a complete stranger who doesn’t really deserve it. You’re a <em> total Beauty.” </em></p><p> </p><p>And there it is again. Sweet, earnest compliments that make Gina’s heart pound when combined with close proximity to the boy who’s saying them. </p><p> </p><p>“Wow. Um. Thank you. How are you so… good at that now?”</p><p> </p><p>“Good at what?”</p><p> </p><p>“Flirting. That’s what you’re doing, right? Trying to get more points on your<em> pop quiz? </em>”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh. Uh- not really. Just being honest.”</p><p> </p><p>Yeah. She needed to change the topic of conversation before she combusted.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t have a guilty pleasure.” she blurts. </p><p> </p><p>“What?”</p><p> </p><p>“You asked what my guilty pleasure was. I don’t really have one, I don’t think.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s a <em> lie. </em>Everyone has a guilty pleasure! Something that you like a bit more than you’d want to admit, but you can’t help yourself?”</p><p> </p><p>Of course she could think of a few right now, but they all concerned him and she <em> hated </em>that. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Holding his hand. Hugging him. Laying her head in the crook of his neck and watching Disney movies. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Right now, he’s the only guilty pleasure on her mind, and saying <em> that </em>aloud would come with a flood of consequences that she’s not willing to face. </p><p> </p><p>“Can’t think of a single one. What about you?”</p><p> </p><p>He leaned his head atop hers, and Gina could feel his soft curls tickling her ear. He tugged her a bit closer and sighed. They’re full-on cuddling now. He was way better at Lesson 2 than she’d anticipated. </p><p> </p><p>“Bubbles.”</p><p> </p><p>There were a few seconds of silence. She tried to hold back her laughter. She truly did. She failed miserably, doubling over so far that his head dipped slightly behind her due to the loss of support from her head. </p><p> </p><p>“Your guilty pleasure… is <em> bubbles </em>??” she breathed out, struggling to catch her breath through her giggles. </p><p> </p><p>“It’s not funny! I can’t really explain it! It’s just… ever since I was younger, I’ve never been able to resist popping them. Whenever I see a bubble, I can’t just leave it be. It’s like it’s begging me to just <em> do it. </em>C’mon, stop laughing!”</p><p> </p><p>She finally leaned back, attempting to take deep breaths and compose herself. She looked over at him for the first time since the movie began, silently admiring his pink ears and cheeks, tinted with embarrassment. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry, I’m sorry! That just caught me off guard! I’m done laughing… for now.”</p><p> </p><p>He rolled his eyes before smiling at her fondly. She thought that she could feel her heart melt just a bit. He held his arms out towards her and made a grabbing motion with his hands, like a child reaching for their parent, leaving her to study him incredulously. </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, yeah, whatever. Come back! I like Lesson #2. Cuddling is fun!”</p><p> </p><p>She stared at him. Blinked. Processed. And blinked again. </p><p> </p><p>“Five days ago, you could barely <em> speak to me </em> … and now you’re asking me to cuddle… who <em> are </em>you, and what have you done with my student?”</p><p> </p><p>Ricky shrugged, his arms still open in her direction. </p><p> </p><p>“Trust me, tomorrow, I’ll probably be stuttering again. I’m a bit hyped from the coffee we had before we came here. I think it finally kicked in! Caffeine makes me a little confident, I guess. Also, your hair smells like strawberries. Did you know that? I’m sure you knew that. Not that I was smelling your hair. Because I t- totally wasn’t. That’s- that’s- really weird. I shouldn’t have said that…”</p><p> </p><p>She stared at his arms again, going through her options in her head. This could get <em> very </em> weird, <em> very </em> fast. She could say the lesson is over and ask him to leave, but she doesn’t want to embarrass him. She’d actually gotten to know him a bit more today, and she liked spending time with him, even if his presence and his words made her feel… <em> different. </em>She cared about him, believe it or not. </p><p> </p><p>She was supposed to be helping him. She couldn’t turn him away when he was simply asking for <em> learning experience </em>. That would be unprofessional… that was what she told herself. </p><p> </p><p>“This is an abuse of my services,” she chided, before leaning into his grasp. He laughed as he wrapped her in the hug, sighing as she wrapped her arms around his torso. She swept her legs up onto the couch beside her, one knee on top of the other, as she snuggled into him. Her head was pressed against his chest. “I’m supposed to teach you things you don’t know how to do so you don’t <em> embarrass </em> yourself. You <em> clearly </em>don’t need help with this.”</p><p> </p><p>“You can’t <em> prove </em> that I don’t need help… now quiet down, <em> Beauty </em>. The movie is still playing.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Beauty?” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah! Remember what you said about nicknames? I’m trying to be creative! Do you hate it?”</p><p> </p><p>“A little bit,” she lied; she loved it, “but I’ll let it slide, <em> Bubbles. </em>”</p><p> </p><p>“Using my guilty pleasure against me? That’s <em> sick!” </em></p><p> </p><p>“<em> Quiet down, the movie’s still playing” </em></p><p> </p><p>And there they sat, her hugged against his side, reveling in the feel of his chest rising and falling. His arms were wrapped around her so tightly, and she could feel one of his fingers playing with a stray curl that had fallen out of her ponytail. </p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, Beauty and the Beast was even more comforting than before. </p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Gina?” A familiar voice whispered. </p><p> </p><p>She stirred awake. </p><p> </p><p>She was lying down on her couch, the tv playing in the background. Her face was pressed against something soft and warm. There was a weight around her body, heavy, but extremely comforting. It smelt like… fabric softener. Her mother must’ve just washed whatever blanket was covering her. She also must’ve baked something? Gina could smell the spices in the air. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Like Christmas in February. Just like Ricky.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Ricky. </p><p> </p><p>The last thing she remembered was watching a movie with Ricky. She didn’t remember him <em> leaving </em>. Her eyes shot open. Ricky’s sweatshirt was staring back at her. </p><p> </p><p>It wasn’t a blanket. Her mother wasn’t baking. It was him. <em> It was all him.  </em></p><p> </p><p>She was sleeping in Ricky’s arms. What the <em> hell? </em> How’d she end up in this position? She didn’t even remember falling asleep, much less readjusting so that she was lying down with him, their ankles tangled together. </p><p> </p><p>This was <em>too much. </em>This wasn’t Lesson 2. It was… <em>Lesson</em> <em>2,000. </em>Gina Porter was not one to let her guard down, especially not with a boy she’d known for less than a week who was currently <em>in her house. </em>He could’ve <em>killed</em> her! Well, maybe not. She’d established that he wasn’t serial killer material. But what if he was a thief? She made a mental note to casually search his pockets later-</p><p> </p><p>“Gina…” The hesitant calling of her name startled her out of her thoughts. That didn’t sound like Ricky’s voice. She looked up towards his face, hoping that her ears were deceiving her. <em> They weren’t. </em> He was asleep. Damn it, damn it, <em> damn it. </em></p><p> </p><p>She turned her face to the ceiling and was met with the wide brown eyes of her best friend. Her eyebrow was raised suggestively, her features riddled with confusion. It was honestly the most expressive she’d been in months. <em> Score? </em></p><p> </p><p>“Heyyyy, Neens!” Gina croaked, “what’s up?”</p><p> </p><p>“I could ask <em> you </em> the same question.” Nini’s eyes ran from the top of Ricky’s head to his mismatched socks. (One was solid blue and the other was lime green and fuzzy with little kittens on them… he was so <em> weird. </em> Gina hated that she found it <em> cute. </em>)</p><p> </p><p>This was going to be a fun little game of damage control. She could only silently pray that Ricky would remain asleep throughout this entire conversation. Whatever caffeine-induced confidence he possessed was sure to have worn off by now. His awkward nature would <em> not </em>be helpful. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Beauty? Wassgoingon?” </em>
</p><p><br/>Wow. This was going to be <em> great </em> . Just bloody <em> wonderful. </em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>hi!! thank you for reading! i hope you enjoyed this fluffy little chapter, it was so fun to write Gina freaking out a little bit!! also i just finished pjo and i couldn't refrain from throwing little references in there... percabeth lives in my mind rent free! until next time!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>